


Cientos de Vidas

by YakumoKaiba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Español | Spanish, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Once and Future King, Series Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoKaiba/pseuds/YakumoKaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Batalla Final por Camelot se acerca y Merlín debe recuperar su poder y luchar por lo que cree. Por su destino, por el de Arthur y por el toda Albión. Y si eso significa entregar su vida, lo hará sin dudar ni un segundo. / Final Alternativo para la Serie. Sin romance explícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cientos de Vidas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virens/gifts).



> Mi propio final para la serie. La terminé de ver y debo reconocer que no me gustó como termina. Provoca que me duela el corazón y… había tantas formas de poder haber conseguido que algo diferente ocurriese, que solo se nota que querían ponerle un punto final y ya. Así que, esto es lo que me hubiese gustado que pasase en el último capítulo de la temporada final.  
> No tiene Slash, más allá de lo que se puede ver en la serie entre Arthur y Merlin. Se quieren y nadie puede negarlo.

** Cientos de Vidas **

**One-Shot**

 

— _Hijo mío, no te rindas. Observa y actúa. En los momentos críticos dudar es perder. Tú no puedes perder_ —.

Las últimas palabras de su padre antes de desaparecer en la magia de los cristales se clavaron profundamente en el pecho de Merlín mientras sentía como su sangre latía en sus oídos. Su poder era reintegrado, pero eso no era todo. De alguna forma había un poder aún superior que estaba entrando en su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado esperando por un contenedor desde hace siglos. Y probablemente así había sido.

Sabía que Arthur había recibido su advertencia. Sus almas estaban unidas después de todo y siempre había habido una conexión especial entre ellos. Un cosquilleo incómodo cuando uno de los dos se alejaba demasiado, el verdadero motivo de que Merlín acompañase a su señor en cada una de sus peligrosas misiones a pesar de que su valor como sirviente era más bien relativo. Sencillamente estaban hechos para estar juntos, y las cientos de millas de distancia no podían romper eso.

Su transformación a Emrys fue tan suave y sencilla como un parpadeo. El poder respondía ante su voluntad sin obstáculo alguno, y Merlín supo que podría vencer a un ejército completo en ese momento. Por Arthur y por Camelot.

Una vara torcida fue transfigurada en un bastón más que digno y un solo silbido hizo que su yegua trotase hacia él rozando su morro contra la mano del mago. Merlín sonrió bajo esa barba blanca y se inclinó para susurrar palabras de ánimo en el animal antes de montarle, partiendo enseguida.

Había una guerra por terminar.

 

* * *

 

 

—Mi señor ¿está seguro?— la voz de Guinevere llegó a los oídos de Arthur mientras observaba como Percival escogía a los soldados que le acompañarían a la retaguardia.

Al girarse vio a su hermosa esposa ya vestida con una expresión de  confusión. Sus preciosos labios estaban apretados en una mueca de disconformidad sin embargo Arthur no tenía tiempo en ese momento para su Reina.

—Fue solo un sueño, Arthur— continuó lo mujer en un susurro mientras se acercaba a él posando una de sus manos en el brazo de su marido —Envías hombres defender un camino que no sabes si existe, ellos podrían servir más en…—

—No fue un sueño, Guinevere— repuso tajante el rey mientras apartaba esa mano de su brazo alejándose y mirando hacia los hombres que se preparaban, aferrando la empuñadura de Excalibur en su cinto —Pude oír la voz de Merlín más claro de lo que te escucho a ti ahora. Si hay en alguien en quien puedo confiar… es en Merlín—.

La Reina guardó silencio un momento y luego clavó sus oscuros ojos en la tierra entre ambos sintiendo como el viento traía olor a batalla, revolviendo sus cabellos largos.

—Siempre has confiado en Merlín—.

—… en el fondo, si—.

Cuando Percival informó que estaban listos para partir, Arthur les envió con el corazón ligero de quien sabe qué hace lo correcto, antes de girarse a su esposa y besar su frente. Sus ojos estaban enrarecidos, pensó Gwen, como si estuviese a punto de llorar o despedirse para siempre. Y quizás así era.

—Ayuda a Gaius, Guinevere. Y ten presente que siempre te querré—.

Con la garganta apretada la mujer vio partir a su Rey antes de girarse y caminar hacia la tienda que haría de enfermería con dos lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Suplicando a todo lo bueno del mundo que fuesen clementes con Arthur y que le trajesen de regreso a casa.

 

* * *

 

 

Era una carnicería, bien lo podía ver Merlín. Las capas rojas se perdían entre esos mares de oscuros ropajes, matando más de lo que eran matados, pero jamás siendo suficiente.

Esa era la batalla por Camelot, la aparente batalla de dos hermanos por una corona, pero que en realidad era una lucha infinita del bien contra el mal. De la bondad y la justicia de Arthur versus el resentimiento y la envidia de Morgana. Una batalla entre el Amor de Camelot y su Odio. Y Merlín, que no conocía el segundo sentimiento, jamás permitiría que triunfase.

Fue tan natural el controlar ese inmenso poder que cuando Merlín elevó su báculo y convocó letales rayos en contra de los enemigos de Arthur no pudo evitar pensar “Debía haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo”.

Su mirada y la de Rey, a pesar de la distancia, se encontraron en un punto. Ambos analizándose, observándose y al final aceptándose mutuamente por lo que eran.

Merlín perdió de vista a Arthur  mientras vencía a los guerreros de Morgana, aterrándose por un momento y apunto de correr en su desesperación por encontrarlo cuando la vio. La bruja le observaba con la mirada desenfocada y un chillido de odio y rabia en su garganta.

—¡EMRYS!!!— gritó Morgana mientras Merlín levantaba su báculo y lo apuntaba a ella.

A su mente llegó la amable joven que le trataba con respeto a pesar de ser solo un sirviente hace casi diez años. Le recordó llorando por sus pesadillas, suplicándole porque le dijese que era magia. Anhelando un poco de comprensión, un abrazo amigo. Todo esto se retorció dentro de Merlín en un segundo apunto de dirigir un golpe que dejase a la mujer inconsciente.

Y entonces recordó las palabras de su padre.

Morgana, la bruja, le observó a la distancia sin compasión alguna mientras sus hombres eran asesinados por su egoísmo, por su odio irrefrenado. Merlín recordó a Aithusa y como era utilizada para matar y pronto ya no tuvo dudas.

Fue cruel y despiadado por un momento, y Merlín supo que jamás iba a olvidar el rostro de Morgana, pero cuando su rayo impactó ese cuerpo y pudo ver el último vestigio de vida abandonar esos ojos, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Quizás toda la vida la pasaría culpándose por no haber podido ayudar a esa joven y amable mujer cuando aún podía antes de que Morgause la envenenase, pero lo que había estado allí comandando las fuerzas contra Camelot solo era una sombra de lo que había sido. Solo una bruja que había perdido la bondad en su corazón.

 

* * *

  

Treinta, cuarenta. Arthur no sabía ya cuántos hombres había matado. Por cada uno que probaba el filo de su espada, dos más aparecían. Sus hombres estaban cada vez más dispersos y los enemigos cada vez más menguados, sin embargo Arthur no podía rendirse. Era el Rey y lucharía hasta el final. Porque ese era su destino, como Merlín siempre decía. Ser el mayor Rey que Camelot había conocido. Tan inocente su sirviente.

Su espada se clavó profundo en un guerrero que no podía tener más de veinte años, aborreciendo un poco más la guerra a la que su hermana le había forzado a entrar. La sangre salpicó una vez más su armadura plateada cuando un gemido llamó su atención.

—Sir Clegis— susurró mientras se apresuraba a su caballero moribundo, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo al llegar a su lado, pero el hombre ya había fallecido.

Mordiendo sus labios lleno de frustración, Arthur elevó la mirada al cielo y suplicó a todos aquellos dioses en los que no creía que detuviesen eso. Que parasen a su hermana y su odio, y le permitiesen traer paz a Camelot y a toda Albión.

Y entonces le escuchó a su espalda. Un siseo venenoso, el sonido de una cota de malla tambaleándose y una espada vibrando en una mano demasiado emocionada. El medio segundo que le tomó girarse Arthur estuvo deseando que no fuese _él_. Pero lo era.

—Mordred— murmuró mientras empuñaba Excalibur con firmeza deseando no tener que utilizarle, pero teniendo la certeza de que tendría que hacerlo.

Un sonido apagado escapó de la garganta de aquel que Arthur había llegado a apreciar como un hermano en tan poco tiempo. No quería enfrentarse a él y en el fondo de los ojos del muchacho supo que probablemente él sentía lo mismo.

El silencio se hacía pesado entre ellos mientras a la distancia se podían oír aún los bramares de la batalla. El olor a la sangre fresca y el metal pulido invadían la oscuridad de la noche en la que ninguno de los dos hombres se atrevía a moverse.

Y entonces una voz se escuchó.

—Morgana está muerta, Mordred. Ya no hay bruja que guía vuestras hordas, ni rencor lo demasiado grande como para no ser perdonado. Baja tu espada—.

A unos pasos de ellos se encontraba Emrys, todo cabello blanco y ropajes rojo Camelot, mirando con infinita compasión al joven Mordred sin mirar ni una vez a los ojos del Rey. Arthur pudo notar la tensión en ese cuerpo anciano mientras apretaba aún más Excalibur en su mano. Mordred permanecía quieto con su propia espada, alto y orgulloso. Si había sentido algo al oír la muerte de Morgana no lo demostró.

—Ríndete, Mordred— susurró el mago nuevamente mientras avanzaba hacia ellos como si flotase. Su largo cabello blanco se sacudía frente a la brisa de la noche y algo en sus ojos hablaba de una juventud que su piel no demostraba —Los hombres están huyendo y ya la brujería de Morgana no puede ayudarles. Es el fin—.

Por un momento pareció que el muchacho había comprendido la situación, bajando la mirada un segundo lo suficientemente largo para que el mago inclinase su mirada hacia Arthur, bebiendo de sus rasgos y su fuerza, como si eso fuese lo suficiente para mantenerle en pie. Un segundo lo suficientemente largo para bajar la guardia y conseguir que la espada de Mordred le atravesase el estómago mientras el joven druida sonreía arrancando el arma con fuerza.

—Pues Morgana no es la única bruja de este ejército, Merlín—alcanzó a decir antes de sentir como la espada de Arthur se clavaba en su pecho, atravesando su corazón de par en par antes de caer muerto.

El joven Rey de Camelot observó impotente como Mordred caía al suelo con los ojos abiertos y el corazón atravesado antes de mirar al mago quien se había arrodillado aun sujetando su báculo, respirando ahogadamente. La última palabra pronunciada por el druida se repetían en bucle en la mente de Arthur mientras se agachaba para coger el rostro del mago y lo erguía para observar sus rasgos, viendo como estos mutaban hasta transformarse en unos que él conocía muy bien.

Las arrugas dieron paso a una piel tersa y lisa, el largo cabello blanco desapareció hasta volverse corto y negro mientras todo el vello facial se deshacía frente a sus ojos como si jamás hubiese existido. Y allí, arrodillado frente a él con el estómago desangrándose Arthur encontró a su más leal sirviente, observándole con una mueca apretada de dolor y unos ojos que pedían disculpas en un millón de idiomas diferentes.

—Lo… lo sien-…—

—¡NO! No digas nada. ¡Solo cállate, por Dios!— gritó Arthur mientras se echaba Excalibur al cinto y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza tomaba el cuerpo de Merlín entre sus brazos. No le costó darse cuenta de que su amigo se había desmayado como tampoco el que estaba demasiado lejos del campamento y habían demasiados enemigos cerca como para poder llegar hasta allí a salvo.

Observó el rostro contrito de Merlín y supo que debía protegerle, por lo que se alejó de ese lugar, esperando desde el fondo de su corazón que hubiesen vencido. Y si lo habían hecho el único que se merecía toda la gloria era ese viejo mago que les había dado una oportunidad cuando solo la derrota se veía en el horizonte. Solo ese viejo mago.

 

* * *

 

No tenía idea de cómo, pero Gaius les había encontrado. Le había callado (¡a él! ¡el Rey!) y había revisado el estado de Merlín en profundo silencio mientras Arthur daba vueltas en círculo elevando hojas que se le pegaban a la sangre de las tobilleras.

—Es un mago. Es un jodido mago— gruñó Arthur mientras el médico real seguía revisando con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, aunque nunca tan profundo como la expresión que adornaba el de su inútil sirviente. Su inútil sirviente que resultó ser un mago y había vencido prácticamente solo las huestes de Morgana —¡Y tú lo sabías!— agregó al ver la mirada que Gaius le enviaba desde su posición.

Tantos años comportándose como un simple sirviente, tantos años dejándose maltratar y haciéndoles creer a todos que era un idiota torpe que apenas y podía pulir una armadura sin romperse la cabeza. Tantas aventuras juntos, tantas noches en soledad, y jamás había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra. Arthur no quería reconocerlo pero era eso lo que dolía. Y dolía muy adentro, mientras el conocimiento de que Merlín, _su torpe e inútil Merlín_ , se estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cuando Gaius se irguió y sacudió su túnica, Arthur tuvo que darle la espalda rápidamente y pasarse con torpeza el brazo por sobre los ojos para no demostrar que había estado a punto de llorar. El carraspeo en la voz del médico le forzó a girarse, mostrándose tan altivo como pudo con ese dolor en el pecho.

—Merlín tiene un trozo de la espada de Mordred dentro de él. Antes de que diga cualquier cosa, debo advertirle que no es una espada común, así como la suya, fue forjada por el fuego de un dragón— meció tristemente la cabeza Gaius mientras el corazón del Rey se apretaba.

—¿No hay… no hay ninguna forma de salvarlo?— susurró Arthur con la voz tan baja que casi no se escuchaba.

Gaius pareció ver algo dentro suyo, algo que Arthur no deseaba ver, porque sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—No hay ninguna forma que esté a nuestro alcance… pero quizás si esté al alcance de alguien más—.

—¿Otro hechicero?— preguntó Arthur mientras se arrodillaba a un lado del febril Merlín humedeciendo su frente con un paño. Sus ojos celestes estaban perdidos en las facciones de su sirviente mientras se preguntaba que hasta donde llegaría por salvarle.

“ _Hasta el final_ ” le dijo una voz en su mente “ _Llegarías hasta el final_ ”. La imagen de las tres sacerdotisas de la Triple Diosa vino a su mente, pero supo al instante que no tendría ayuda de allí.

—No, no otro hechicero. Merlín es llamado el Hechicero más Poderoso que ha pisado la Tierra y aún así él no podría con esto— negó Gaius sorprendiendo a Arthur por sus palabras —Pero en Avalón podría encontrar la salvación, su Majestad. Solo el _Sidhe_ puede intentar remediarlo.  Si lo desea puedo llevarlo… aunque no prometo que lo vaya a conseguir— susurró con tristeza.

Arthur pegó su mano a la mejilla de Merlín y observó su rostro una vez más antes de negar con la cabeza. No. Debía ser él.

—Yo le llevaré, Gaius. Solo dame las indicaciones. Yo le llevaré y lo salvaré. Debo hacerlo por todas las veces que seguramente Merlín me salvó y que yo jamás me enteré— sus labios se fruncieron con enfado por su propia ignorancia mientras se ponía de pie. El médico le observó con compasión y asintió. Arthur giró su rubia cabeza hasta ver el cuerpo de su sirviente y luego quitó algo de su cuello para entregárselo al médico con seriedad —Dáselo a Guinevere. Dáselo y dile que estoy bien. Que estoy cumpliendo con mi deber—.

—Pero señor, esto es su sello real—.

—Lo es. No puedo pensar en alguien mejor que mi esposa para tomar esta responsabilidad. Llévalo, Gaius—.

El anciano hombre solo pudo ver los ojos decididos de su Rey e hizo una inclinación en aceptación mientras permitía un poco de esperanza brillar en su adolorido y viejo corazón.

 

* * *

 

Los cascos del único caballo con fuerza en el silencioso bosque mientras galopaban hacia Avalon. El cuerpo de Merlín estaba firmemente atado a su pecho y se movía al ritmo del galope, permitiendo a Arthur sentir la respiración del joven mago en su cuello y el latido de su corazón en su propia sangre. Aunque quizás eso último fuese su imaginación.

En un solo caballo serían mucho más rápidos y de todas formas Merlín era tan delgado que parecía no pesar nada. E inconsciente entre sus brazos tampoco aparentaba la edad que tenía. Solo tenía dos días para salvar a Merlín, y no permitiría que nada le detuviese.

Aunque las primeras horas había intentado no pensar en nada, pronto la cercanía infinita de su sirviente había atraído a su mente miles de recuerdos que casi había creído olvidados. Las cientos de veces que algo extraño había ocurrido a su alrededor que solo podría haber sido llamado _magia_ y que se había negado a pensar que era eso. Todas las veces que Merlín se desaparecía, que su vida era salvada, y todos esos “ _Algún día deberías agradecerme por todo lo que hago por ti_ ” que nunca había comprendido, tomándolo como una simple broma de un amigo. Pero no lo había sido.

Arthur tendría que agradecer cada día de su vida a Merlín y probablemente aún así no sería suficiente. Los gemidos adoloridos de su sirviente se lo indicaban, y Arthur se prometió que si conseguía salvar a su querido amigo las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

El bosque parecía abrirse a su paso, cerrándose en lugares estratégicos para guiarle recto en el camino a seguir. A veces Arthur creía ver de reojo pequeñas luces danzando entre los árboles, escuchando pacíficos susurros que no podían ser humanos, incluso alcanzando a distinguir palabras como “ _Mago_ ”, “ _Rey_ ” o “ _Destino_ ”. Y entonces el cuerpo frente suyo comenzó a moverse.

Primero fue un gemido y luego los brazos de Merlín se envolvieron alrededor de su pecho en búsqueda de firmeza, poco o nada consciente de la cuerda que les unía para evitar que el sirviente cayese. Arthur detuvo la cabalgata mientras el aliento del mago se volvía irregular contra su cuello, soltando un momento las riendas para sujetar la cabeza de Merlín y elevarla un poco para ver a sus azules ojos llenos de dolor. Su corazón se rompió un poquito pero intentó sonreír.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— susurró tan bajito que probablemente ni su caballo había alcanzado a oírle. El parpadeo ligero de esos grandes ojos asustados le dijeron que Merlín si lo había hecho.

—Me duele el culo— susurró en respuesta su sirviente mientras sonreía lleno de dolor, aun intentando bromear mientras estaba muriendo. Y Arthur lo quiso un poco más por eso.

—¿Es lo único que te duele? Rayos, entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo viajando a Avalon— le respondió el Rey mientras le sujetaba la nuca con firmeza para evitar que se moviese demasiado. El rostro de Merlín fue atravesado por un rictus de dolor al intentar girarse alejando su pecho del de Arthur, por lo que simplemente se quedó quieto recién notando la cuerda que les unía.

—¿Avalon?— gimió a media voz antes de cerrar sus ojos y casi desmayarse, haciendo que Arthur supiese que debían detenerse para descansar al menos por esa noche.

—Avalon— corroboró Arthur mientras desataba la cuerda y acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de su sirviente que había regresado a su sueño febril.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Merlín regresó en sí del todo por segunda vez se encontró envuelto en la capa de Arthur mientras su rey revolvía algo en una pequeña olla sobre el fuego. El olor a la carne seca en el puchero hizo que al mago le extrañase no sentir hambre. No podía sentirla después de todo entre ese inmenso dolor que atravesaba sus entrañas.

—Arthur— susurró para decirle que no se esforzase por él. Que no había caso. Podía sentir esa astilla metálica perforando lento pero sin descanso en rumbo a su corazón, y sabía que nada podría detenerle.

Su rubio amigo alzó enseguida la cabeza al escuchar su nombre estando en dos zancadas a su lado con su bota de agua. Quiso negarse, pero el agua corrió por su garganta fresca y Merlín solo pudo sonreír en agradecimiento cuando Arthur apartó la boquilla de sus labios. Sus ojos celestes le miraban ansiosos, queriendo saber algo que Merlín no sabía si podía responder. Quiso preguntar, pero Arthur fue más rápido.

—No te vas a morir. Te lo prohíbo. Soy el Rey de Camelot y te lo prohíbo—.

Merlín quiso reír, quiso decirle que así no es cómo funcionaba el mundo, explicarle que por él, por su reinado, Merlín moriría un millón de veces. Que no debía llorar por él, pero que tampoco debía rendirse, porque solo cuando uno se rendía era cuando se perdían las batallas, y Merlín no quería ser una batalla perdida.

—Estoy… seguro de que… puedes hacerlo… mejor que eso— prohibirle mejor, con más fuerza, con más poder de mando. Eso es lo que Merlín quería decirle, pero Arthur entendió otra cosa.

Una de las blancas manos del mago fue cogida entre las callosas del Rey quien la llevó hasta su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Sus miradas se fundían en una sola y cuando Arthur separó sus labios, Merlín ya había podido leer su mente.

—Te prohíbo, Mago Real, que abandones este mundo por un simple espadazo. Eso no es digno de la leyenda sobre el Mago más Grandioso que haya Pisado la Tierra— murmuró con solemnidad mientras el cariño bailaba en su mirada. Merlín se sintió derretir bajo ella y solo pudo apretar sus párpados mientras asentía tragándose un sollozo.

Cuando una hora más tarde Arthur ayudaba a comer a Merlín, de pronto se le ocurrió que en verdad nunca había visto a su amigo haciendo un hechizo y lo comentó. Los ojos infinitamente azules de su sirviente parecieron dilatarse ante su petición y solo cuando Arthur prácticamente le ordenó, aunque en tono jocoso, que hiciese _algo_ , finalmente se movió.

Su mano se levantó trémula en dirección al fuego mientras buscaba la mirada de Arthur quien parecía tenso pero expectante. Un trago de aire ocasionó un fuerte dolor en su herida, pero eso no lo detuvo. Sus labios se separaron y un susurro les abandonó.

— _Upastige Draca_ —.

Sobre el fuego se formó en ardientes cenizas la figura de un dragón que luego de aletear un par de veces se desvaneció. El sudor corría por el cuello de Merlín mientras esperaba la condena. Los gritos, el rechazo. Pero en cambio solo recibió una nueva cucharada del caldo mientras Arthur esquivaba su mirada por unos momentos antes de preguntar con voz firme.

—¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por un simple sirviente todo este tiempo? Con tus poderes… hasta podrías haberte vuelto Rey—.

Esa no era la pregunta real, y Merlín lo sabía muy en el fondo. “ _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_ ”. Sin embargo solo pudo sonreír con dolor.

—Porque es mi destino. Como lo fue desde el día que nos conocimos—.

—Intenté arrancarte la cabeza con una masa— le recordó Arthur molesto consigo mismo por un momento, antes de que la suave risa de Merlín le devolviese al presente observando el rostro de su amigo.

—Y yo lo evité con mi magia. Ibas a matarme— se defendió mientras la mano de Arthur acomodaba su cabeza sobre el tronco que le servía de apoyo. Ambos se miraron y luego se sonrieron un poco —Lo hago porque eres tú. Sin ti… Camelot no es nada. Y también…— agregó cuando el Rey intentó refutarle —Porque eres mi amigo, y no soportaría perderte. Y si la mejor forma de protegerte… es ocultándote quien soy… eso es lo que hago— susurró con la mirada húmeda.

 Antes de que ninguno pudiese pensarlo, Arthur estaba abrazando con fuerza a Merlín hacia su pecho. El dolor en el abdomen del mago era mucho, pero la sorpresa del cálido abrazo fue superior y pronto se encontró estrechando con todas sus pocas fuerzas a su joven Rey mientras las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas.

—Si me lo hubieses dicho… no sé lo que habría hecho— susurró Arthur ocultando su rostro entre los oscuros cabellos de su sirviente quien solo gimió en su cuello, enredando sus dedos en la cota de malla que protegía a su señor.

—Yo no… quería ponerte en esa posición— susurró allí, oculto y bajito, donde los oídos del bosque no alcanzaban a oír —Nací para servirte, Arthur. Estoy orgulloso de eso… y no cambiaría nada—.

Un toque que casi parecía un fantasmal beso se posó sobre la piel del cuello del Rey, quien solo pudo elevar sus ojos hasta las altas copas de los árboles mientras abrazaba más a su amigo, pensando que él sí cambiaría muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Pero la más importante es que cambiaría el hecho de que Merlín moría entre sus brazos.

 

* * *

 

Su caballo era el mejor del Reino, pero Arthur sabía que no aguantaría demasiado más. Dos jinetes eran demasiado para él y aún les quedaba toda la noche de viaje si querían llegar a Avalon antes de que ese vil trozo de metal alcanzase el corazón de Merlín.

El viaje era duro para el mago, Arthur podía sentirlo. Merlín intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener sus gemidos, apenas moviéndose pegado al pecho del Rey, pero Arthur sabía que no podría viajar más. Un sollozo ahogado junto con la negación de su corcel para seguir galopando le advirtieron a Arthur que habían llegado al final del camino. No podía seguir así.

—¡NO! ¡No te vas a morir, Merlín! ¡No te dejaré!—.

Las lágrimas no derramadas impedían la visión de Arthur mientras bajaba en brazos el cuerpo casi inerte de su sirviente, sintiendo su respiración irregular y el sudor frío de su frente. No pesaba casi nada para sus fuertes brazos, pero Arthur sabía que no conseguiría llevarle hasta Avalon él solo. Estaban en un páramo con el bosque a sus espaldas, Avalon se alcanzaba a ver pero seguía inalcanzable.

—No— susurró con dolor mientras arrodillado mecía el cuerpo de Merlín contra su pecho sintiendo como una de sus lágrimas caía sobre el cabello oscuro —No te mueras, Merlín. No puedes morirte—.

El movimiento entre unos arbustos provocó que Arthur se girase con tanta rapidez que Merlín casi se cae de entre sus brazos. Intentó coger a Excalibur que descansaba en su cintura, pero antes de poder hacerlo una criatura surgió de entre el follaje, con la cabeza gacha y los azules ojos llenos de temor.

— _Aithusa_ — susurró Merlín con sus ojos entreabiertos mientras Arthur tragaba saliva al ver al dragón caminar hacia ellos —No lo asustes, Arthur—.

—¿Qué?— exclamó sofocado el Rey mientras retrocedía dos pasos, crujiendo hojas y ramas bajo sus botas —¿Yo asustarlo a él?— era mucho más lógico que fuese al revés ¿o no? Ese era el dragón de Morgana, el dragón albino que había matado decenas de soldados de Camelot antes de que el anciano mago le detuviese. No, antes de que Merlín le detuviese.

Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo de vital importancia, Arthur dejó de observar al dragón para mirar a su compañero quien no dejaba de mirar hacia el otro ser. ¿Cómo es que Merlín había podido detener al dragón antes? ¿Cómo es que ahora el dragón no hacía nada más que mirar lleno de dolor a su mago?

Cuando los labios del pelinegro se separaron y surgió ese rasgueo que sonaba  mucho más a un gruñido que a palabras reales, Arthur supo que Merlín tenía mucho que explicar.

El dragón pareció sobresaltado un momento, pero luego inclinó su cabeza antes de echar el vuelo sin mirar atrás. Los ojos desorbitados de Arthur fueron lo suficientemente elocuentes como para que el mago se encogiese un poco entre esos brazos y cerrase sus ojos con una sonrisa adolorida.

—¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Soy el último Señor de los Dragones que queda— murmuró intentando sonar lo más despreocupado posible, ganándose un gemido de frustración de parte de su Rey.

—¡Merlín! ¿Cuántos secretos más tendré que descubrir hasta conocerte realmente?—.

El joven hechicero ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar en una respuesta, porque un rugido poderoso hizo que Arthur sintiese un escalofrío recorrer su espina mientras retrocedía al ver a aquel gigantesco dragón que jamás olvidaría. Aquel que había mantenido por días a Camelot como un infierno ardiente.

—No… no tú—.

—Buenas noches, joven hechicero. Rey Arthur, es un placer verle en perfecto estado de salud gracias al joven Emrys— su voz profunda atravesó el cuerpo de Arthur mientras sentía el alma caer a su pies.

—¿Hablas?— pero no recibió una respuesta, porque Merlín soltó un gemido y dirigió sus azules ojos a los dorados de aquel poderoso ser.

— Kilgharrah… un último favor… solo un último favor—.

Arthur tragó saliva mientras los grandes ojos del dragón se posaban en la mirada febril de su mago y deseó contra todo pronóstico recibir una respuesta favorable.

¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar por salvar a Merlín? _Hasta el Final_ , repitió esa voz en su cabeza mientras observaba al dorado dragón asentir gentilmente.

 

* * *

 

—No puedo llevarlos más allá, Rey Arthur— se disculpó Kilgharrah con el joven Rey quien solo asintió con lentitud mientras bajaba el cuerpo laxo de Merlín.

Se había desmayado, pero seguía vivo. Tenía que estar vivo.

Cogiéndolo como si fuese la carga más preciosa, Arthur le dio una última mirada al dragón antes de asentir hacia él, transmitiendo agradecimiento y mucho más. El viejo ser pareció entender esto, correspondiéndole el asentimiento mientras les veía partir elevando su sabia mirada al cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a perder su oscuridad para tomar los colores del amanecer.

—El destino es una cosa extraña, joven Rey. Porque hoy debiste ser tú quien muriese en estos campos, pero en cambio es tu joven mago quien lo hace ahora. Definitivamente nadie sabe lo que le espera pero sin lugar a dudas hay algo que si es cierto: ambos son las dos caras de la misma moneda, y solo juntos triunfarán en esta vida y en todas las que les sigan— profetizó el dragón solo para él mientras la pequeña Aithusa volaba tímida en su dirección, habiéndole acompañado en silencio a la distancia durante todo el camino —Nos volveremos a ver, Arthur y Merlín. Quizás no en esta época, pero en algún momento—.

 

* * *

 

Cuando alcanzó la orilla del lago Arthur sentía sus brazos acalambrados por el peso de Merlín. El que el día anterior le había parecido ligero como una pluma, hoy se le hacía agotador y denso. _El peso de la muerte_ , susurró una voz venenosa dentro del Rey, quien se forzó por dejar de pensar en eso, buscando con desesperación alguna barca que le permitiese alcanzar el centro de Avalon donde esperaba pudiesen salvar a Merlín. A su torpe e ingenuo Merlín. Al más grandioso mago de todos los tiempos. El solo pensarlo le hacía reír, o casi.

—Arthur— susurró la voz de su amigo en su pecho, escondida y resonando contra el metal de su pechera provocando que el corazón del Rey saltase.

—Merlín, no te mueras. Merlín, solo sigue hablando— le suplicó mientras maldecía a todo porque no había ni una estúpida balsa a usar. La respiración de Merlín era cada vez más apagada, el amanecer estaba ya allí y no había ninguna balsa que le ayudase a llegar a la Isla del centro de Avalon.

Había llegado tan lejos. Tan lejos. No podía dejar que su sirviente, su fiel Merlín muriese. No así, no en sus brazos sin nada que pudiese detenerle.

—Merlín… no te mueras— suplicó con un sollozo atravesado en la garganta mientras caía de rodillas a la orilla del lago enterrando el rostro en el cabello del mago permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayesen.

Solo el vaivén de las aguas se oía junto con el llanto casi silencioso del Rey de Camelot. Merlín tragó saliva mientras su respiración se cortaba y solo una palabra abandonó sus labios como un mantra mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante la inminente muerte. Podía sentir el metal chocando contra su corazón, la sangre palpitando bajo su piel. El final estaba cerca y su Rey había hecho todo lo que podía por él. No podía pedir más, después de todo lo único que importaba es que Arthur estaba vivo para ser el Rey que Camelot se merecía y que uniría en paz toda Albión un día.

—Abrázame— susurró contra el cuello de Arthur mientras los escalofríos se llevaban su cordura —Abrázame— insistió aún después de que Arthur le hubiese envuelto en el abrazo más íntimo que se podrían dar jamás —Abrázame—.

Arthur lloraba mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Merlín haciendo que se recargase en su hombro y escondiéndose él en el ajeno. Por su mente pasaba la cantidad de tiempo que habían estado juntos como también la cantidad de tiempo que ya no podrían estarlo jamás. Se sintió impotente y débil, un patético Rey que ni siquiera podía salvar la vida de su más fiel sirviente. Su más fiel lacayo. Aquel que había salvado la suya más veces de las que se podía imaginar, seguramente. No quería perderle, porque ya no sabía que sería de él ni de Camelot sin su Mago Protector. Pero no había nada que hacer, solo podía abrazarle y suplicarle a los dioses que se lo llevasen a él también porque no podría soportar ver el rostro sin vida de Merlín sin enloquecer.

—Dámelo. Su tiempo a tu lado ya ha terminado. Dámelo— dijo una voz de pronto rompiendo el silencio del lugar y obligando a Arthur a levantar su mirada hacia el frente.

Allí se encontraba una joven a la que jamás había visto, de larguísimos cabellos castaños chorreantes y un hermoso vestido que parecía estar hecho de algas marinas y que le recordaba algunos vestidos que alguna vez vio a Morgana en tiempos mejores. La mujer tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia Arthur sin salir del lago, pero sus ojos solo miraban a la nuca de Merlín quien seguía muriéndose contra el pecho de su Rey.

A la mente de Arthur llegaron las palabras de la mujer una vez más, haciéndole comprender que hablaba de Merlín. Hablaba de que se lo entregase, a ella, a una desconocida. ¿Qué su tiempo juntos se había terminado? Ella no sabía, ella no sabía nada.

—No— negó con los ojos llenos de determinación mientras abrazaba aún más a Merlín —No— repitió mientras la mirada de la mujer por primera vez se posaba en su rostro.

—No puedes elegir, joven Rey. La vida de Emrys a tu lado se ha terminado. Déjalo que se una a mí, podremos ser parte de Avalon para siempre. Los Señores del Lago. Dámelo, joven Rey. Dámelo para que sea mío—.

—¡NO!— rugió Arthur mientras se ponía de pie volviendo a coger a Merlín en brazos contra su pecho —¡No te lo daré! Merlín es… ¡es mi sirviente! Su vida junto a mí no ha terminado, no aún. No te lo daré— repitió bajito mientras observaba lleno de dolor el sufrimiento que atravesaba el rostro de Merlín que había vuelto a desmayarse en sus brazos.

—¡Dámelo, joven Rey, o ninguno lo tendrá jamás!— exigió la mujer mientras daba otro paso hacia adelante, pero deteniéndose sin poder salir del agua —Dámelo o morirá de verdad, Arthur Pendragon—.

Las lágrimas no dejaban que Arthur  viese nada, mientras aferraba a Merlín a su pecho con desesperación. La Dama del Lago por un momento se sintió conmovida por el sincero dolor en el Rey, recordando las palabras de Merlín, recordando el como había hablado de ese noble príncipe que esperaba pudiese traer paz a esa Tierra algún día. Y así había sido.

—Déjalo vivir, Arthur— susurró Freya casi suplicando mientras lágrimas caían también por sus mejillas viendo el final del joven Mago cerca.

Arthur ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Merlín y negó, mientras el corazón de la Dama se quebraba al sentí el último aliento del único hombre al que alguna vez había amado.

 

* * *

 

Una brillante luz azul que atravesaba la piel de sus párpados fue lo que atrajo a Merlín de regreso al lado de los vivos. Rodeado de miles de estas luces solo utilizando su magia pudo distinguir las figuras sintiendo su corazón estremecerse. Estaba en la Corte de los Sidhe.

Sintió temor por un momento pero cuando una Sidhe especialmente hermosa se acercó a él con dulzura en su mirada su corazón se tranquilizó.

—No temas, Emrys, no tienes peligro en Avalon. Este es como un segundo hogar para ti ya que es aquí donde has tenido tu segundo nacimiento— su voz era dulce y melodiosa, haciendo que todo el sufrimiento que Merlín había sufrido se evaporase como si fuese una gota de agua en el más árido de los desiertos.

—Su majestad— de alguna forma sabía que estaba frente a la Reina de los Sidhe, no importaba la ausencia de corona o adornos reales, era la magia y la sabiduría en sus ojos la que se lo indicaban. La expresión complacida de la Sidhe le hizo saber que su instinto había estado en lo correcto.

Una mirada a su alrededor le hizo notar que jamás podría saber cómo era ese lugar. Aún a pesar de toda su magia, la de Avalon brillaba y se retorcía más a allá de lo que su mente humana era capaz de comprender. Quizás en otro momento, en otro tiempo, cuando fuese más sabio y poderoso pudiese observar los hermosos paisajes de Avalon y descifrarlos con tan solo un pestañeo. Hoy para él eran solos manchones borrosos llenos de luz y poder.

—No debes temernos, Emrys. Sé que a lo largo de tu viaje te has encontrado con Sidhe no lo suficientemente bondadosos— los labios de la Reina parecieron fruncidos por un momento, otorgando un grado inmenso de peligrosidad a su belleza antes de retornar la bondad a su mirar —Pero debes creerme que son solo unos pocos. Son muchos más los seres mágicos que esperan tu triunfo sobre la crueldad de este mundo para devolver la Vieja Gloria a estas tierras—.

—Oh— susurró el joven mago mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pálidas manos —Pero de todas formas eso ya no será ¿no? Después de todo… estoy muerto—.

Porque ahora lo recordaba. Él había muerto a la orilla de Avalon, entre los brazos de su Rey mientras recibía sus lágrimas y su dolor como propio. Había muerto y le había fallado a Arthur, porque no le había visto triunfar contra la injusticia, contra el odio y contra la separación de Albión. Le había abandonado antes y ahora Arthur tendría que reinar sin su protección. Sin su más fiel compañero.

—No estás muerto, Emrys. Para las grandes magias como la tuya no existe la muerte realmente— le corrigió la Reina Sidhe provocando que los azules ojos del mago se clavasen en ella —La muerte, para las grandes energías, es solo un paso más allá en el Gran Camino. Tu viaje solo acaba de comenzar, Emrys—.

Los Sidhes de su alrededor parecieron revolotear aún más rápido ante las palabras de su reina, pero Merlín no sentía poder comprender sus palabras. Sus manos se enterraron entre sus cabellos mientras bajaba la cabeza y negaba con ella ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Pero si no puedo regresar, es lo mismo. Un camino solo hacia adelante, mientras dejo atrás todo lo que me importa—.

La mirada de la Sidhe por un momento se endureció pero luego volvió a mostrarse gentil mientras volaba más cerca de Merlín observando a sus ojos.

—Siempre es posible regresar, Emrys. Pero no siempre es lo más juicioso— al ver los ojos brillantes del mago el hada solo pudo sacudir su cabeza con desconsuelo —Si te quedases podrías conseguir todos los conocimientos del mundo en una vida. Si te vas me temo que acabarás recorriendo el mundo en cientos de vidas condenado a tu unión con Arthur Pendragon. Por milenios antes de alcanzar el conocimiento que necesitas—.

—¿Por Milenios?— susurró Merlín con la mirada gacha.

—Si—.

—¿Cientos de Vidas?—.

—Si—.

—¿Con Arthur?—.

 

* * *

 

Sus ojos llevaban enrojecidos y secos desde hacía una hora cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba llorando. Seguía observando casi sin parpadear el punto exacto donde esa mujer había desaparecido cargando el cuerpo inerte de Merlín, para luego no volver a salir.

No sabía que demonio se le había metido que había acabado obedeciendo y entregando el aún tibio cuerpo de su mejor amigo a esa mujer, pero se había arrepentido apenas había dejado se sentir ese peso contra su pecho gritando por recuperarlo.

“ _¡Devuélvemelo!_ ” había vociferado introduciéndose al lago, pero la mujer solo le había dado una mirada triste antes de hundirse llevándose consigo a Merlín.

—Oh, Merlín— susurró mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus rodillas, cubriéndola con sus manos mientras un sollozo desgarrador y crudo abandonaba su pecho.

El sol estaba alto y pegaba en su nuca, pero Arthur no se movió. Sus ojos ya no podían derramar más lágrimas, pero su alma seguía llorando la pérdida de su amigo mientras el joven Rey intentaba no cuestionarse que es lo que iba a hacer sin Merlín de ahora en adelante. Tratando de pensar en el por qué clavarse Excalibur en el corazón no ayudaría en nada; intentando sujetarse al pensamiento de que Merlín había muerto por él y que si le seguía al mundo de los muertos su sacrificio no habría valido de nada. Pero eso no hacía que doliese menos.

Un susurro y un chapoteo de agua provocaron que levantase la cabeza demasiado rápido ganándose un mareo que casi le hace caer hacia el césped. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y la pérdida de Merlín le había trastornado demasiado. Le había trastornado lo suficiente como para hacerle creer ver, entre las lágrimas que creía ya no tener, la figura de su joven amigo junto con la Dama del Lago en el agua antes de desmayarse.

 

* * *

 

—Él es tu destino, Merlín. Debí saberlo—.

El joven mago observó el bello rostro de su amada Freya mientras acariciaba su mejilla con los nudillos. Su corazón estaba calmado, como si hace unas horas no hubiese estado muriendo en esa misma orilla. Los ojos grandes de la Dama le miraron a los ojos antes de que Merlín se inclinase y besase su frente con dulzura.

—Siempre te voy a querer, lo sabes—.

—Lo sé— aceptó la mujer mientras miraba hacia la orilla donde Arthur Pendragon se desmayaba bajo el sol —Te necesita más de lo que te necesito yo. Y tú lo necesitas más de lo que jamás me necesitarás a mí— sonrió con simpleza mientras veía la preocupación en los ojos de Merlín y en como todo su cuerpo le impulsaba a correr hacia el joven Rey —Solo prométeme algo, Emrys—.

—Lo que quieras— indicó con urgencia en la voz Merlín mientras la miraba, aunque Freya sabía que solo estaba pensando en su Rey. Su precioso Rey.

—Cuando Arthur Pendragon vaya a morir debes traerme a Excalibur. Debes traérmela para protegerla hasta que el _Rey que Será_ regrese y vuelva a necesitarla—.

La mirada de Merlín se volvió seria por un momento y observó con cuidado el rostro de la Dama antes de asentir con solemnidad. Parecía querer preguntar el porqué, pero no se atrevía. Freya solo sonrió y acarició su mano antes de desaparecer en las aguas profundas el lago.

Con Excalibur en sus aguas Freya podría estar segura de que alguna vez Merlín volvería a ella, aunque fuese solo para recuperar la espada para su Rey. Solo así Freya podía estar segura de que iba a verlo una vez más.

Y eso era todo lo que pedía.

 

* * *

 

El olor a un buen guiso de conejo fue lo que despertó a Arthur. Eso, el relincho de un caballo y el tarareo molestamente alegre de Merlín.

_¡Merlín!_

Se levantó tan rápido que Excalibur cayó sobre su pie haciéndole soltar una maldición mientras se apoyaba en un árbol para no caer.

Estaban en medio del bosque frente a una fogata. Su caballo se encontraba atado a una rama y Merlín le miraba divertido mientras revolvía el contenido de una olla sobre el fuego.

—Buenas noches, su majestad. Que sueño tan pesado tiene—.

Merlín se veía tan compuesto, tan feliz y tan infinitamente vivo que Arthur sintió deseos de llorar. Gracias al cielo recordó pronto que era un Rey, era un Caballero y, principalmente, que no era una puta chica para andar llorando a cada momento por cualquier cosa. Aunque esa cualquier cosa fuese que tu querido sirviente estuviese vivo y no muerto como habías creído por largas horas antes.

Ante el silencio sepulcral del Rey el pelinegro ni siquiera se inmutó, mientras probaba un poco del guiso y soltaba un gemido casi orgásmico de placer que Arthur estaba completamente convencido que era una exageración. Nada podía ser tan sabroso como para crear ese sonido de la garganta de alguien.

—Está delicioso ¿Quieres probarlo? Es conejo— la brillante sonrisa de Merlín hacia que las piernas de Arthur temblasen, provocando que el rubio se afirmase con más fuerza aún de ese árbol que le sostenía, con los labios firmemente apretados antes de soltar lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—¿Cómo lo atrapaste?—.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y pelearon un largo momento por la supremacía, ninguno queriendo rendirse, hasta que finalmente fue el sirviente quien desvió los ojos hacia la olla sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Con magia—.

—Sí, claro. Con _magia_ — aceptó Arthur con un retintín de sarcasmo mientras se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol hasta volver a quedar se sentado en el suelo mirando hacia Merlín.

El Rey flexionó las piernas hasta subir las rodillas a su pecho y de pronto inclinó el rostro para ocultarlo allí con sus brazos. Magia.

—¿Así que todo fue de verdad? Tenía esperanzas de que todo hubiese sido una ilusión. Tu magia, los dragones, la Dama del Lago, los duendes del bosque…—

—Espera ¿duendes del bosque?— preguntó la voz de Merlín de pronto mucho más cerca de lo que Arthur había creído.

Cuando levantó la vista le encontró allí frente suyo, de cuclillas con un plato con guiso mientras le miraba con curiosidad. Arthur tragó saliva y asintió, mirando hacia el plato que olía realmente bien.

—Nos ayudaron a llegar a Avalon. Duendes o Hadas, no tengo idea. Pero no me dejaron errar el camino— susurró a media voz aún abrazando sus piernas antes de volver a mirar los ojos azules de Merlín —Entonces ¿si moriste?—.

El mago pareció dudar un momento, mientras dejaba a un lado el plato con la comida para luego asentir. Después de todo lo había hecho. Su corazón había dejado de latir entre los brazos de Arthur, y los Sidhe le habían llamado “ _Un Segundo Nacimiento_ ”. Había muerto, sí. Solo que no por completo.

—¿Y por qué volviste?— preguntó el Rey con una voz pequeña, sintiéndose débil y solo de pronto, recordando que Lancelot había vuelto de la muerte y le había intentado robar a Guinevere. Recordando a los esqueletos convocados por Morgana para una gran batalla y no olvidando el espíritu de su padre atacándoles en el mismísimo castillo —¿Para qué volviste si ya habías pasado al otro lado?— preguntó asustado de que Merlín pudiese ver perdida su bondad por un rencor no olvidado. La experiencia le indicaba que los muertos siempre estarían mejor siguiendo muertos.

Merlín pareció leer sus inseguridades, porque solo sonrió y cogió las manos de Arthur acariciándolas con suavidad. Sus ojos eran nobles y amables, los mismos de siempre, y Arthur quiso creer que ese era Merlín de verdad. Que no se había ido, que no le había dejado solo allí en medio de un camino para cumplir un destino que era demasiado grande para solo un hombre.

—Volví porque sin mi ¿quién va a pulir incorrectamente tu armadura y charlarte molestamente durante tus largos viajes fuera de Camelot? ¿Quién va a desviar una flecha en el momento correcto e incendiar tu camisa favorita en un intento de secarla rápidamente? Sin mi, Camelot sería muy aburrido para ti, mi señor, y no podemos permitir que el Rey se aburra—.

La enorme sonrisa del mago iluminaba la oscuridad el bosque como si fuese un sol de medianoche. Arthur no pudo controlar el impulso de soltarse de esas manos para abrazar a Merlín fuertemente contra él recibiendo su justa retribución quedando ambos silenciosos y juntos por largo rato.

Luego de lo que pareció una vida, Arthur acarició los cabellos oscuros de Merlín revolviéndolos un poco mientras se alejaba del abrazo y desviaba la mirada para no mostrar sus ojos húmedos. Bromeando como lo hacían todos los Caballeros del mundo para romper un momento demasiado emotivo que rompía su dureza exterior.

—No sé cómo voy a convencer a Guinevere de que no tenía idea de que eras mago hasta la batalla. Seguro piensa que la he estado engañando todo este tiempo utilizando tus poderes a sus espaldas. Mi Reina me mandará a azotar— suspiró falsamente desolado mientras la suave risa de Merlín repercutía por todo el bosque como un encantamiento de felicidad.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso, Arthur, estoy bastante seguro de que tú eres el único en Camelot que no sospechaba nada—.

Ambos se observaron fijamente a los ojos por un momento antes de volver a abrazarse con fuerza. Y así fue como los encontraron los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, liderados por Gwaine, León y Percival quienes no pudieron suspirar con alivio al ver a sus dos amigos sanos y salvos, aunque con más aventuras de las que pudiesen creer a la primera.

Pero ya tendrían mucho tiempo en Camelot para convencerse de que Merlín no era solo un humilde sirviente de mente rápida y pies y manos torpes, sino que era un poderoso hechicero que podría vencerles a todos en un simple parpadeo. Por el momento solo les quedaba celebrar que la guerra había acabado y que una nueva época de properidad se veía en el horizonte para el Reino.

 

ஐ ** _Solo es el Comienzo_** ஐ

**Author's Note:**

> Tan, tan. Escribí esto solo para quedar conforme conmigo misma. Esto es lo que me hubiese gustado ver en el final se la serie. Quizás demasiado romántico, ningún “bueno” muere, pero… rayos, no vi 65 capítulos con el alma en un hilo para que maten a Arthur con un trozo de espada y hagan sufrir por cientos de años a Merlín con la culpa de que no pudo salvarle, habiéndole salvado la vida tantas veces antes. Sufrí, pero porque no era el final que deseaba, uno donde Arthur no estuviese muriendo cuando diese las gracias a Merlín, sino que vivo y poderoso, dispuesto a darle a Albión el Rey y el Mago que merece.  
> Y, bien, dejando de lado a Arthur y Merlín, que bien tuvieron su capítulo de ternura juntos cuando fuese con el Rey muriendo, ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a los de la producción con Gwaine?! Ver morir a la chica que quería y la culpabilidad de haber contado secretos de Camelot era castigo más que suficiente ¿Por qué torturarle y hacerle morir? Al menos solo torturarle, pero muerto no sirve de nada. Fue solo una muerte innecesaria para dar más dramatismo al asunto (y dejar a Merlín completamente solo, porque Gwaine era su amigo y probablemente lo hubiese buscado :c).  
> Así que, aquí está mi final. Con Morgana muriendo a manos de Emrys con un rayo (como en su momento lo hizo Nimueh, también sacerdotisa), Mordred vengándose de Merlín (al final él fue quien dio la alarma de que su chica se escapaba) y con Arthur por fin pudiendo retribuirle un poco todo el esfuerzo que Merlín ha tenido en cuidarle todos esos años.  
> Quizás a muchos les agrade el final original, u a otros no les agrade este final, sin embargo sé que todos compartimos con gusto el viaje de estos dos hombres a través de todos esos años de amistad y lealtad mutua y sabemos que, porque el destino es cíclico y circular, es muy probable que en cientos de vidas a lo largo de la historia se vuelvan a encontrar.  
> Porque ambos son las dos caras de la misma moneda y están condenados a necesitarse mutuamente para sentirse de alguna manera completos.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia. Es larga y quizás tenga muchos errores, así que estaré feliz si los encuentran y me los pueden mencionar para corregirlos (ya que no tengo beta alguna xD). Agradezco todos sus comentarios de antemano.  
> ¡Un gran beso!


End file.
